It had always been you
by LivingTheDays
Summary: Lauren finds out a well hidden secret. How does she cope knowing that someone she never expected loves her to a very high extent? R&R First ever Fan Fic, UPdate soon!:
1. Finding the truth

**I DO NOT OWN BRITANNIA HIGH OR ANY OF THEIR CHARACTERS, ALTHOUGH I WISH I DID!**

Laurens POV:

I couldn't believe what i had just witnessed, although I could tell it was real. I could feel the soft paper under my finger, and i could read the bold words without any problem whatsoever. I was confused.

Just 5 minutes ago i had snuck into little miss snobby Claudine's room, and raked into her drawer to find my White Gold necklace that she 'mistakenly' took from my room a couple of days ago. I was unprepared for what i was actually going to find.

I read the words over and over again. Searching for any sign that it was a mock. There was none. But then that didn't explain why Claudine had just left her Diary unlocked, like she wanted someone to find it. Or maybe she forgot to lock it?

The last seven words of that page made my heart miss a beat. In Claudine's neat, girly, squiggly handwriting, there were seven words that i though i would never ever hear in my entire life. It had never crossed my mind before.

"_I think i'm in love with Lauren"_

I gasped one more time as i read it for my 100th time. Them seven words followed two upper case character words - "HELP ME!"

I laughed inconditionally. This had to be a set up, right? Well, that was my thoughts at the time. Just at that moment though, i head footsteps up the stairs, and a wonderfull, high pitched angelic voice singing their way into the room. I panicked and shoved the Diary back in the drawer carelessly and dived over to the hidden side of the bed.

I heard the door creak just as I pulled my feet in to make sure they were invisible. Claudine stepped over to the half-open drawer with a quiet sigh. Making sure i wasn't seen, i reached my head up just above the bed, in order to see her reaction to whatever state i'de left it in.

"Fuck" Was all Claudine could say.

Sharply, she suddenly shot round and faced my direction. Obviously my head was still peering over the bed and i just looked straight into her fuming eyes. She stood there, face flushed, Diary open at the "I think I'm in love with lauren" page and stared right back.

I had been staring into those same eyes for roughly 10 slow seconds by the time drew her eyes away. I tensed, getting ready for a fairly bitchy comment, and a laugh about how the set up had went VERY well.

I got the exact opposite. She slumped down, back against the drawers which were obviously digging into her boney little back. She hid her small pixie like face in her free hand, Diary exposed in the other. I thought i heard a muffled cry, but then when i stood up, there was only silence.

"Cl..Claudine, Wh- Whats wrong?" I asked, confused "Your usually giggling your head off by now?"

She stared up, eye's red and wet. "You think this is a joke?" She spat. "Lauren. _Christ_. I'm not out to get you alright?!"

I was shocked. I didn't know what to say, or whether to believe if this was genuine. But something in those red puffy eye's made me believe her. And on the other hand, she had always hated me, so it never made any sense at all. She had stolen Danny from me, several times. She had made me feel like i was to fat to dance, and she was always critisising my fashion sense. Christ indeed.

"I don't understand?" was all i managed to say.

"Fuck sake Lauren, how did you achieve all them A-Grades when you can't even read?" She looked down at her Diary, and then looked up again.

"Are you _serious_ Claudine?! You hate me. Always have always will? Remember?" I shook my head "You stole Danny from me Cl-" I was cut off

"YES! " She stood up ubruptly and was only about a foor away from me "Only because of this. I hated seeing him with you. I was..."

I looked at her and shock crossed her face once again. "You don't believe me do you?" Claudine stared.

"How can I?" I managed, feeling my brain twist at all this wierd information.

She threw the diary at my feet and walked towards the window, only to stare out of it. I turned around and walked over, pacing my steps slowly. I didn't know if i was expecting a slap when i placed my hand on her shoulder, but i tensed my face anyway.

Her body Turned rigid, and i was suddenly aware of the tension she had on me. I didn't get it. She swiftly turned around and i lost my balance as her shoulder had been taken from beneath my hand. I fell forward, only an inch. and put my hands on each side of her, onto the window ledge she was leaning against, now staring at my face. She had her arms on the ledge too, only she was leaning backwards, away from my body.

"What's it gonna take to make you believe me?" She questioned, staring into my eyes.

"Lie detector?" I teased, unkowingly.

She sighed and i spoke again - "If you are genuine about this, then why have you been so _bitchy_ to me all this time?" I asked, moving away from her and sitting on the edge of her bed.

"It's the only way i could hide it." She cringed, looking away.

I sighed then, and she walked slowely over to me, and sat beside me on the bed, keeping a small distance between us.

"It's true Lauren, like it or not sweetie." She stated, easing a glance in the other direction as she regretted saying anything. This sounded more like Claudine, but then again, Claudine had never ever admitted to anything along the lines of this, had she.

"You're gay, then?" I asked, still catching up with what was happening.

Claudine turned around and smirked at me, "either that Lauren, or you're a man in drag. Might explain some of your fashion disasters. "

We laughed together, and I placed a hand on hers, which was lying on the bed. She shivered then, just as our skin touched, and looked deeply into my eyes, questioninly. Her black hair glinted as the sun coming through the window caught it.

"Believe me then?" She looked unsure.

"Give me time" I smiled. She sighed and lay back on her bed and probably wished she was somewhere else, i could imagine.

"Get comfy Lauren. I'm going to let you into my head for half an hour, and then, your lie detector won't be necessary honey" She sighed again.

I folded my legs as i faced her and she began her story of the first day she came to Britannia High, and the first time she lay eyes on all of us. Me, Danny, Jez, BB, Lola and Ronnie. She let me into her past where she had kissed a girl in her Gym class at school, and how she had been nasty then, to any girl who she had liked. She let me into placed in her head that some people never knew existed, and it made my heart pound fast as she admitted that she had never felt this way about anyone before.

After a couple of hours of talking not only about that, but about me, and my life. About dancing and singing, and about laughing over stupid things that Jez and BB had announced on the radio yesterday, Claudine fell asleep. I lay there thinking, wondering if she would be the same vunerable, less of a bitchy Claudine in the morning. I liked having her talk to me like this. Lola always used to just talk about the latest hot celebrity, or the latest gig to go to. Ronnie was always going on about how her and Jez went shopping and how she made him try on make-up or whatever. And the guy's, well, thats what they were, guys.

I watched Claudine sleep for the next couple of minutes, wondering if my new friend was going stay my friend or be the bitch she usually was. I wondered if i was going to wake up and this have all been a wierd dream. But most of all, i wondered whether i felt something for her, or if it was just ther fact that something loving me again, pulled me into wanting them.

5 minutes later, i fell asleep, 3 inches away from Claudine. Tomorow, was going to be eventful. And i, was happy.


	2. Facing new fantasies

Chapter 2

**Lauren's POV**

My eye's strained as i felt the light hit my eyeslids from the sun outside. I yawned and stretched my body out as fully as i could, feeling odd as i felt the jeans i was wearing. I opened my eye's briefly to see that i wasn't imagining things, yes, I was still in my clothes from yesterday.

I heard a sudden russtle beside me, and the bed i was lying on began to move and seconds later, it stilled agan. I looked up, only to see two bright eye's staring intently on my face. Claudine smiled, a way i had never seen her smile before, her bright white teeth glinting with the grin.

"Mornin'" she sighed softly. Her voice was wierdly clear for the morning.

"Yeah, morning" was all I could say. My voice was croaky, and I felt horribly unclean, having slept in my clothes. "How long you been sitting there?" I questioned, sitting up so we were a metre apart on the edge of Claudine's bed.

"Only about twenty minutes." She smirked, "I went for a shower, and when I came back, you were still asleep. I didn't want to wake you." I scanned her featured, and replicated the smile she was showing.

Claudine had never looked so welcoming when greeting another person, and suddenly i was aware of what had happened the night before. I looked around trying to find something to say. "Right" was all i could manage, and i scratched the back of my neck awkwardly.

"It's nine thirty," Claudine stated, looking at her clock, then turning her head back to face me. "Lola say's there's a party down at Nico's bar at two o'clock, say's something about famous dancer's making an appearance, although _i've_ never heard of any of them" She rolled her eyes. "You should get ready, we're meeting downstair in the canteen at around eleven"

"Going shopping i guess?" I added, already knowing the answer. The girls (and Jezz) could'nt go to a party without getting new threads. BB and Danny would roll their eye's, they hated the constant waiting for us outside the changing rooms.

"Uh, _obviously?!"_ Claudine grinned, standing up elegantly. "I mean, did you_ hear_ me? I said were going to a party!" She moved from where she stood, around the bed and to the door. "Im going to go finish an essay, why don't you get yourself cleaned up eh" She smiled, wandering out of the room. "Meet you at eleven" a distant voice shouted.

I sighed. She seemed so normal. Well, normal for anyone else. She wasn't normal for Claudine, she was too.. nice. But apart from that, she was acting like nothing had been revieled last night, and that she was at piece with the world. I felt happy for her, and happy that i had the feeling she wasn't going to be bitchy to me all day.

I stood up and headed for the shower, going to wash all my doubt's away, and begin a hopeful day.

Ten Past Eleven

**Claudine's POV**

Every one stared at me as my nailed tapped the table again and again. Jezz, BB, Lola, Danny. Then they looked at each other.

"What?!" I questioned, shrugging my shoulders. "It's just annoying alright? We were suppost to leave five minutes ago!" i rolled my eyes at them all, and then they got back to chatting away normally again. Obvcoarse they didn't know the real reason for my be impatient. I wasn't annoyed that we weren't shopping yet, i just really wanted to see Lauren. I can't believed how crazy i'm acting, all because of her. Christ.

"Heyy!" a voice came from behind, althogh it wasn't the one i wanted to here. Looking around, Ronnie appeared at my side.

"Heyy Ron, still coming tonight yeah?" Jezz asked. Him and Ronnie had gotten to be really good friends.

"Yeah, i can't come shopping though, I'm on duty" She pointed to her uniform "meet you outside Nico's though right?" She smiled.

"Sure thing Ron" Jezz replied, and then Ronnie turned to walk away back to behind the counter when she added, "Oh, Hey there Lauren" and then she walked off.

My concentration stopped then, i tuned my head and was faced with the most stunning creature in Brittania High. "Hi" Lauren breathed out. "Sorry I'm a tad late"

"No it's fine, Just Claudine's gonna have to get her nails done again, tapping them impatiently like that " Danny taunted, rolling his eyes. I went SO red then, I could guess that Lauren knew the reason why i was doing that, even if no-one else did.

She charmed me with a laugh and then, after i'de hidden my face for a slight second, added, "Right, we gonna get moving then?"

The everyone was on there feet, walking by each other, BB joking with Danny while Lola humoured Jezz with all the gossip about what famous faces are making appearances at the party tonight. Lauren however, walked slow, and i took it she was waiting for me to catch up. And so i walked on her left side, and she just smiled and walked on, interacting in the conversations with Lola and Jezz. I smiled, glad she wasn't freaked out by my confession, and glad she was making effort to be closer to me.

12 o'clock in the changing rooms.

"Lola!, Lauren!?" I called from the tiny dressing room. I was trying on the most FABULOUS long pink blouse to wear tonight, but i had a size to big. Two seconds later though, another replica of that blouse was thrown over the dressing room curtain, and was followed by Lola's high voice "Here, i knew you'd need a smaller one Claudine." i sighed a thanks to her.

After i tried that on, and it fitted, I got out of my room and waited on them. I could hear BB, Jezz and Danny next door in the male changing rooms laughing at how Danny loved himself too much, and how he was buying way too expensive clothes, but he didn't care, because the 'made him look good'. I rolled my eyes at that.

"Emm Lola? Claudine?" I heard Lauren's voice shout from her dressing cubicle, "Can one of you's come help me get this thing off, It's kinda glued to me" She shrieked with laughter that sent magical waves through my mind.

I looked over to Lola's cubicle, hoping she would appear any minute, I wouldn't be able to lift a shirt over Lauren's glorious body without staring, would I?

"Claudine?" Lauren's head popped through the curtain and signalled with her hand for me to come in and help her. I looked left and right and them back to her, and she look confused, and without further hesitation I had to go in, and face my fears.

I drew the curtain back and gulped. She stood there smiling with her hands in the air, waiting. "This is so funny. It said the right size on the hanger, but i forgot to check the tag" She laughed, and stepped forward, signalling for me to grab the bottom of her shirt and pull.

I Moved in to her, close enough just so i could grip the bottom of the shirt, and my fingers brushed off her soft skin of her stomach, sending shivers down my spine. I breathed in heavily, taking in as much oxygen as i possibly could and then looked up at Lauren unintentionally.

"What?" She gasped "I haven't ripped it have i?!" I shook my head and grinned at her sudden shock, and went back to what I was actually in there for. I raised me hands so the shirt slid up over Lauren's beautiful just the right sized body. I felt bad for ever calling her fat as i watched. the shirt rased over her green bra and i felt myself staring at the magnificent scene, as my hands kept moving up, until Lauren had the shirt in her own hand's and put it back on the hanger.

"Claudine?" She questioned, seeming worried a minute later. I looked up and our eye's met, and i nearly melted right there on the spot. How could i ever have been cruel to this wonderful girl?

"Huh?" I spluttered and she laughed at that. I felt myself sigh as she picked up the top she had been wearing and slipped it on over her head.

I then turned in a moment of embarresment as i realized how much I had just stared at her, and went to walk out of the cubicle. I was stopped by a soft hand on my left wrist and i turned around willingly. Lauren just smiled and asked "You alright Claudine yeah?" and that soft concern in her voice sent my heart into full fluttering motion.

My head tried to nod, but my breathing sped up as i realized her hand was still placed comfortably on my wrist. I tried to say 'yes' but it came out more of a breathless sigh of "heh" and i stepped closer to her, my emotions taking over.

She moved back as i stepped closer, looking straight at her eyes. I didn't attach yet, I was getting to that, but at the point i felt her back get to the wall, and knew she couldn't move back any more, I just stood. I Held both her wrist and leaned in about a cm away from here body. I breathed in her perfume scent, and sighed looking down. She didn't move. I don't think she quite knew what to do.

Then I looked up, and our eyes met again. Her's full of wonder and unknowing. Mine's full of want and Lauren, everything was Lauren. I smelt her, i could feel her hands, and I could feel her breath on my face. I was moving nearer to her, my lips just mm's from hers. She gasped in and time was slowing. It seemed to be in slow motion... and she just stared at me, not trying to free herself from my grasp or anything. Just stared.

And then, a very high pitched shrill. Just as out lips were about to meet, the alarm went off. Fire alarm, it was obvious. I gasped and i turned around, Lauren following me as we heard the tannoy announcement "please evaccuate the building".

We came into the dressing room area, just outside out cubicle, and were about to make a run for the door when we saw the fire was blazing just to the right and had raised already to the roof. I looked at Lauren and she nodded and we began to make our way out of the dressing rooms, wanting to just avoid the near blaze.

I took two or the three steps, nearing the main shopping area, and then... It all went dark.

_**TO BE CONTINUED...**_


	3. Explination

**_Hi! Sorry I haven't updated in a rather long time, I've been busy, and when I haven't been busy, I've been lazing around – what can I say, it's the holidays! Anyway I hope this chapter makes up for it, and as always let me know what you think my reviewing, and I will try to update again this week sometime._**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN BRITTANIA HIGH OR ANY OF IT'S CHARACTERS**

**Claudine's POV**

I'm in deep stress right now. I'm trying so hard to move, open my eye's, speak, but my body won't let me. I can hear someone's voice. "Claudine..? Squeeze my hand if you can hear me. Your in hospital Claudine, you're gonna be just fine, I promise."

It was hard to make out the voice with the buzzing going on in mu head, like a bee was stuck in my ear. My head felt heavy as I started to try and move it. I tried to squeeze whoever's hand was in mine, and I failed. I tried again, and again, and again. Finally, I heard the voice gasp, and so I knew I had finally succeeded.

A few minutes later I opened my strained eyes to find 6 wide eye's staring at me. Lola was smiling her huge smile, wearing that bright pink dress she was wearing the last time I saw her, in the shops. Thats all I could remember. Being in the shops, in the dressing rooms, with Lauren – who was also staring at me, the worry in her face made me scared. Danny was standing up, I could make out his voice, and see his purple top he had been wearing. "Is she with us, or is she still kinda out of it?"

**Lauren's POV**

Looking at Claudine like that, the frightening look in her eye's, it made me think of what had happened 3 hours before.

It had been a shock to the system when Claudine had got me against the wall in them changing rooms. I just stood there, breathless. I was kind of paralyzed when she moved her head closer, and that stupid fire alarm had stopped the moment. I hadn't felt that way before about Claudine. I hadn't felt that way before about a girl.

The rushed our way out of the changing rooms and caught sight of the fire causing the trouble just to the right of us. Claudine was still holding my left arm, and she began to lead me out of the changing area when a huge rumble and a bang came all of a sudden from in front of me.

Suddenly I had no arm on my wrist and the roof above us had collapsed and I was lucky to have dodged it. When reality hit me, I realised Claudine was under the mess.

Lola was suddenly beside me and crying at the top of her voice "c'mon Claudine, talk! We need to know you're ok?!"

By then I was down on my knees, moving all the pieces of roof as much as I could. I didn't say anything. I couldn't. Lola was soon down beside me, and helping me, shouting help as she went with it. The roof above us was about to collapse any minute and I was really shitting myself.

"We're in here!" Lola cried, as she heard firemen from the front doors of the building calling for anybody who was still in the building. I caught sight of Claudine's face then, and then I threw all I could to the side until I could see her whole upper body. I started removing the mess on top of her lower body when some roof fell from above us causing us both to scream. Luckily we dodged it.

"fuck, fuck!" I cried, I very rarely swear. "Claudine please, can you hear me?" I wiped dirt from her face with my hand. There was blood trickling slightly from where she must have got hit. Tears were now stinging my eye's and I was aware that Lola was crying too.

"I've found them!" I heard, when a fireman came into sight. Four more firemen followed him and stepped closer to us. "the roof is about to cave in, you have to come over hear! Are any fo you injured?" They yelled over the noise of the fire, edging towards us.

Lola shouted over, telling them that Claudine was unconscious, as she could only be seen from where me and Lola were kneeling. "OK, don't move her, you two come here, we'll get her out."

I didn't want to leave Claudine, but these guys knew better. I wiped Claudine's forehead again, before standing up ready to walk over to the firemen. Just then, another piece of roof fell and I felt a piece hit me at the edge of my eyebrow. I fell over where Claudine lay, and I was caught by one of the firemen. I could feel the blood swimming over my eyelid but I didn't care. "Get her out!" I shouted, indicating where Claudine lay silent.

After then, I remember being taken by the firemen, rushed out of the building and into the crowd of watching people. Me and Lola got taken to the place where the ambulance's and paramedic's were waiting, and I was soon seen to.

I was sick then. I felt woozy and my eyebrow hurt where I was hit. I was just about to be taken to hospital by one of the ambulance's when I saw Claudine being taken out and placed onto a bed, ready for another ambulance. I asked to go in the ambulance with them, but I was denied as I had my own injuries. Lola went instead, whereas Danny came with me. He told me BB and Jez were going to find a way to the hospital.

That brings me to where I was, after I had my own stitching, I went and sat with Danny, BB, Jez, Lola and eventually Ronnie showed up. 45 minutes later, we were allowed to see Claudine.

She had a bandage around her head, and the doctor said she had stitching underneath. They also said she had a slightly fractured skull but they wanted to wait until the swelling went down to decide whether to operate or not. She also had a broken right leg – which would not go well in her usual high heels.

While I was laughing to myself about this, Claudine had just woken up, after I asked her to squeeze my hand. "What's funny? How'd I get here?" She managed as she tried to sit up.

"No no no. Lay where you are Claudine. You've broken your leg. The roof collapsed on you in the changing rooms, remember?" I tried to answer her.

"What? Broken my leg?" She looked down at her leg and moaned. "what the hell's this this on my head then?" and she groaned in pain as she touched the bandage.

Danny spoke then: "You've fractured your skull as well. Watch yourself, don't move to fast, I mean, it's not like you've got a brain in there to support it" He joked.

We all laughed then, and BB, Jez and Ronnie appeared in the room, just back from the Cafeteria.

"Aw she's awake! How are you Harry Potter?" BB grinned.

"harry potter?" Jez questioned, looking at BB clueless.

"Scar? On the head? Voldermort did it? Have you actually seen the films?" He laughed.

"Well in that case Voldermort's been really bad this time, look she got Lauren too!" Jez pointed.

I laughed and I caught Claudine's eye's then and she look at me like she was about to ask what happened when a nurse came in and interrupted. "Ok ok I think Claudine would be best getting some rest now, maybe we should arrange a way for you all to get home?"

"What?! I'm not staying myself!" Claudine exclaimed. She may have been ill, but she still had her demands.

"Well one person can stay, are any of you relatives?" The Nurse asked.

"Well her mum's on her way but she won't be here for another like five hours, because she was at work. " Lola replied.

"I'll stay overnight, if you want?" I interrupted before anyone could say so. "I mean, once your mum's here, she could stay with you overnight, but tonight, I'll stay if you want me to.."

Claudine looked at me. I knew she was worried what I'de think of her about what happened in the changing room, but then she smiled and said "Yeah, that would be nice. Thanks Lauren" and she squeezed my hand a little bit.

"OK, everyone else say goodnight, to Claudine, visiting times are at 3pm tomorrow."

After everyone said goodbye, to me and Claudine, I sat and waited for the night ahead, whether Claudine would be sleeping for most of it, or whether she would want to talk...


	4. Goodnight

_**Howdy! Sorry about keeping delaying all the updates. Here's the forth chapter anyway, and I hope you like it! As always, review if you have time.**_

**DISCLAIMER: I DONT OWN BRITTANIA HIGH, OR ANYBODY FROM IT, MY STORIES ARE JUST BASED ON IT.**

**Lauren's POV**

"Lauren..."

"Lauren..?"

"Hey, LAUREN!?" Oh what? That was my name. I opened my eyes to find myself being stared by two very bright brown eyes.

"W-What is it? Are you alright?" I said, coming to my senses, seeing Claudine lying in a hospital bed with her little green silky pyjama's on and noticing that I too was in my pyjama's – except mines were orange and white, with little ducks on the long trousers!

"I'm fine. Christ, go across the hall and go to bed if you can't stay awake Lauren." She pouted, playing with her nails.

"No, no it's fine honestly, I'm awake now." I managed, but she gave me an unconvinced look. "Look, I'll go get some coffee yeah?" and I stood up making my way to the doors.

"Lauren?" Claudine questioned as I reach the door.

"Mmhm?" I turned around on my heels to face her.

"Make it a hot chocolate will you." She smirked, and I sighed and made my way out the door.

**Claudine's POV**

"Are you actually allowed to stay in here all night?" I questioned as I Lauren handed me the hot chocolate she had managed to get from the nurses lounge.

"I just told them I couldn't sleep"

"Well that's like the total opposite from the truth isn't it" I teased, and we both laughed together. Luckily I had a room to myself because of my not so lucky condition, which meant we wouldn't wake anyone up with our giggling.

"Just drink your bloody hot chocolate Claudine eh – or I _will _go to my bed" Lauren laughed.

I slurped my drink and Lauren did the same with her coffee. I could see from the corner of my eye that she was watching me lay my head pack on my pillow, the sharp pain at the right side of my head searing through me.

"Are you-"

"I'm fine" I interjected. I knew she would ask that the moment I screwed my face at the pain. She really does worry too much, after all the doctors told me it might to be too serious, and that the pain might just be because of the swollen part of my head, and that the fracture might not even be serious at all.

I saw Lauren rub both her bare arms with her hands. "Cold?" I asked her.

"A bit" She said. "I'm alright though"

"You could, y'no..." I hinted. I could feel myself blushing, but for no reason at all. She looked at me questioningly. Maybe she thought my brain was affected and that's why the words weren't coming out; let's just hope that's what she thought.

"You could always ... come in here-" I patted the bed I was in "- I mean it's a really big one for one person."

"Claudine-"

"Hey it's fine I mean you don't want to come in here right? I mean I don't care it's just really warm in here. Maybe you should just go to your own bed now if you're _that _cold." I don't know where that came from. All I mean she was gonna reject my offer right? This was obviously because of the fact that she knew I liked her, and she didn't want to share personal space with a loony lesbian like me.

"uhh. I was just gonna say that I don't want to hurt you, I mean the beds big for a reason, it gives you room to make you comfortable..." She said, confused. "But I'll go across the hall if you want me to." And she got up to leave.

"Wait!" Christ I sounded desperate.

She spun on her heals and questioned a look at me with her brown eyes.

"I want you to stay" I cringed. I'm not used to this stuff. "And you won't hurt me, I'll scoot over"

"You sure?-"

"Positive." I cleared.

Lauren moved slowly towards the bed and I tried my best to move my right leg with the huge bloody cast on it. It hurt, but I didn't let Lauren know that.

"Here lift your head and then move, I'll get the pillow" Lauren offered and I gave her a smile. I moved over to the right a bit, so there was enough room for her to just fit and she moved the pillow behind my head to where my head was now and I lay my head back on it so I was sitting comfortably up.

"Right here goes nothing" Lauren laughed as she slowly got in beside me, her scent quickly rushing to my head as she got closer. She brought another pillow form the seat she had been in, and put it behind her, and then she put the covers over her too.

"Comfy enough?" She smiled, and I attempted to nod my head. I wasn't really comfy, a bit tense from her close presence actually. And the bed may have been bigger than the usual, but it was still a single bed.

A few seconds went by and the silence was deafening. I felt her hand brush against my bare leg and I jolted myself away a little too quickly (Damn I knew I shouldn't of wore pyjama shorts!).

"Sorry" She said blushing "I didn't mean that"

"It-it's ok. Your hand was just-just cold" I tried a smile.

*****

_20 minutes later_

Both of them don't know how they did it, but they had managed to keep in conversation for the past 20 minutes and they were feeling much more comfortable than before.

Both girls were now slouched down a bit so that they were nearly lying down, and Lauren had moved over slightly to give Claudine more space, and despite this she hadn't noticed that every time she moved away, Claudine moved closer.

**Lauren's POV**

"Oi! Just cause your ill doesn't mean I can't hit you y'no!" I propped myself up on my elbow to look down at her and give her evils. Claudine made a joke about how oblivious I'd been about Danny liking her; after all I'd forgiven and forgotten all about it, so I didn't take it to heart.

The way she was smiling at me with those big brown eyes made me blush a bit. She looked cute even with that bandage around her head. I didn't know what was happening to me, why was I acting this way towards Claudine for Christ sake?! I was starting to get lost in those brown eyes of hers for the first time, and I felt like I couldn't move.

I didn't notice her hand reaching out for me until I felt her soft fingers against my cheek. I watched her face as she tucked a piece of my wavy hair behind my ear. It started to get hard to breathe, watching her face like that, feeling her hand like that. Her finger then traced down my cheek to my jaw and I knew I was drawn in too far.

I slowly reached for her hand with my free hand and tried to guide it away from my face. But the touch, it was weird; I couldn't feel this way about a Claudine could I? Instead of doing what I thought I was going to, and just put her hand down, my actions rearranged and I was leading her hand in a different direction.

I led her hand to the back of my neck and she automatically held me there. I leaned down breathless and slowly planted my lips to hers, my kneeling arm changing positions on the bed, and my free hand sliding down Claudine's shoulder.

Out lips moved in sync for a couple of seconds and then when my hand mindlessly guided its way to her waist she pulled me in deeper and her tongue was soon tracing my bottom lip, begging for entry.

I obliged and we were soon in the most passionate kiss I imagined. Except we were in a hospital bed that is.

I pulled the slightest bit away when I heard Claudine moan, I wasn't quite sure if I'd hurt her or if it was purely out of pleasure. Quickly, she pulled me back in and I was sure that my second opinion was the right one.

Within a couple of second we were moving in sync again and I moaned when I felt Claudine's other hand reach up and wrap around and under my hair with the other one.

My mind took over and I was soon guiding my hand under the hem of Claudine's silk pyjama top, and she gasped when my hand touched her bare stomach.

Sliding my hand around her stomach and trying to catch breaths in between kisses, we almost didn't hear the loud interrupting cough at the door.

I jumped off Claudine and sat on the bed, both of us looking at the figure by the door with wide eyes.

"Claudine, love. It looks like you're feeling much better than I thought." A harsh womanly voice came from the middle-aged woman at the door. By her looks, you could clearly see it was Claudine's mother.

I heard a gulp coming from Claudine's throat beside me and I immediately got out of the bed and stood up. "I'd best head to bed." I stated as I rushed to the door. "goodnight." I looked to Claudine and then her mum.

I then rushed out of the door and down the hall, but before I got a quarter the way down I heard that "was it?" was Claudine's mother's bitchy reply to my wishing a goodnight.

As soon as I found my room, I scurried under my covers and it became clear to me what had just happened – and worrying about that, and about what Claudine's mother would be saying to her now, I knew that I was never getting to sleep tonight.


End file.
